les sources chaude chap2
by pitite tortue
Summary: Bon bha c la suite des source chaude. mais g u un petit probléme lors de l'enregistrement. je suis désolé ossi pour le retard probléme d'ordi. Haox Lyserg RenxHoro Tamaox Yoh merci pour vos review


**Les sources chaudes**

Ren attendait maintenant depuis trente minutes dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il ne cessait de trembler d'excitation. Dans moins de cinq minutes il allait voir débarquer le garçon qu'il aimait. Si dieu existe il devait faire en sorte que le shaman de la glace lui saute dans les bras à son arrivé.

Cependant Ren n'était pas concentré à cent pour cent sur le garçon de ses rêves. Il se demandait également comment il allait annoncer au petit anglais que son pire ennemi allait passer deux jours avec lui. Tamao avait beau eut lui dire qu'elle s'occupait d'eux, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout, au contraire. Dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Pendant que Ren se torturait mentalement, dans l'avion, Horo avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa nervosité. Et manque de bol pour lui sa voisine l'avait remarqué.

« Calme toi Horo- chan, tout va bien se passer. »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! L'idée même de le revoir me fait frissonner ! »

« Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? d'être en dessous ? »

« TAMAO ! »

« C'est bon je rigole, même si c'est évident que pendant ce week-end pleins de couples vont voir le jour. »

« Hein qu'est que tu veux dire ? »

« Horo ça crève les yeux que Ren et Toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Et si il me repousser ? »

« Horo, c'est Ren ! il attend comme toi ce week-end ! c'est tellement trop facile de vous mettre ensemble que c'est presque plus drôle ! heureusement Ren chan à penser à m'emmener un joker ! »

« Tu entend quoi par « joker » ? »

« Surprise »

« Je m'attend au pire avec toi. Mais bon c'est décidé, avant la fin de ce week-end, je serais enfin le petit ami de Tao Ren ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

La jeune fille embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de s'amuser à dessiner sur les sacs à vomi, imitée en suite par son camarade.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'avion était là, et les passagers sortaient un par un sous les adieux des hôtesses.

Quand Ren vit les passagers arriver, il hésita à fuir, ou à s'amputer le bras gauche. Mais il ne put se plonger plus dans ses pensées, car une tornade bleu lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« REN JE SUIS SI CONTEND DE TE VOIR ! »

Ren encore sous le choc et rouge comme une tomate, ne savait plus qu'elle comportement adopté.

« Euh moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là Horo chan. »

« Sa fait longtemps que tu attend ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Où sont les autres ? »

« Hein ? oh ils arrivent. »

En effet le jeune chinois put voir Yoh approcher de lui avec son éternelle sourire, et tenant la main de Tamao qui parlait à Hao avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Quand celle ci vit le petit chinois, elle accourut vers lui embarquant au passage son petit ami.

« Ren chan tu m'as manqué ! Dit t-elle avant d'embrasser ce dernier. »

« Coucou Tamao, Yoh, Hao. Alors vous avez passé un bon voyage ? »

« Excellent ! »

« Bon suivez moi, la voiture nous attend. »

« Cool notre chauffeur perso ! »

« Il t'en faut toujours aussi peu pour t'émerveiller ! »

« Tu n'a encore rien vu Ren chan ! »

Ren rougit aux paroles de son ami qui s'élançait comme un fou vers la voiture. Ren se tourna vers Hao, le shaman était resté silencieux depuis son arrivé. Lorsqu'il aperçut le regard du chinois sur lui, Hao lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir invité. »

« Enfin c'est normal tu fais partis de la bande maintenant. »

« ça c'est bien vrai Ren. Et puis si Hao n'était pas venu je n'aurais eu plus aucun rôle dans cette histoire. »

« Que veux tu dire Tamao ? »

« Mais rien Hao ! Tu le saura très bientôt ! »

Hao se tourna vers Ren pour obtenir de plus amples informations, mais le garçon avait baissé la tête et semblait extrêmement embarrassé. Le châtain décida donc de se diriger vers son frère qui devait sûrement savoir quelles idées tordue traversaient la tête de sa petite amie.

« Dis Yoh, est ce que Tamao t'as dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose pendant le séjour ? »

« Je crois qu'elle avait en tête de mettre Ren et Horo ensembles, depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment ! »

« Oui c'est vrai leur attirance l'un pour l'autre crevait les yeux lors du Shaman fight ! »

« Oui ! enfin espérons qu'ils oserons franchir le cap ? »

« Avec Tamao dans les parages je crois qu'ils n'aurons pas le choix ! »

Les deux frères se mirent a rire, et montèrent dans la voiture sous l'œil interrogateur de leur ami.

Après une bonne heure de route, toute la petite troupe arriva enfin au domaine Tao.

Ren descendit le premier.

« bien les kionchis vont prendre vos bagages et vous conduire dans vos chambres, je dois bientôt repartir m'occuper d'une autre affaire. Vous pouvez aller dans le domaine comme vous voulez. »

« Hein mais tu t'en vas longtemps ? »

« Non je serais de retour pour le dîner. »

Horo regarda son compagnons remonter dans la voiture et donner une consigne au chauffeur. La voiture partit Horo suivit le kionchis qui avait pris son sac. Il arriva devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une chambre immense. Il balança son sac sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, en soupirant.

Comment allait t' il faire pour avouer ses sentiments à Ren si il partait déjà pour d'autres affaires.

Dans la chambre voisine, Le jeune Asakura essayait de calmer sa petite amie, qui s'amusait à sauter sur le lit comme une folle. Il sauta donc à son tour sur le lit immense et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille avant de la faire basculer sur le matelas.

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Yoh qu'est ce qui te prend ! »

« Mais rien je voulais juste que tu te calme, et que tu me dises ce qui se passe ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente tu me caches quelque chose. Et Ren est au courant. »

« Ok c'est bon je vais te le dire mais tu dois me promette de ne rien dire a Hao. »

« D'accord je t'écoute. »

« Et bien J'ai décidé de caser ton frère avec le garçon de ses rêves ! »

« ……………………..Euh je comprend pas très bien ? »

« Ren a invité Lyserg ! »

« ……………………………….TU VEUX CASER LYSERG AVEC HAO ! MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! LYSERG HAIS HAO ! »

« MAIS CHUTEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! on pourrait t'entendre ! Et puis c'est pas si grave que ça. »

« Ha ! Parce que pour toi mettre Lyserg avec le meurtrier de ses parents, c'est pas grave et complètement fou ! »

« Je sais Lyserg hait Hao. Mais on peut transformer cette haine ardente en amour passionnel ! »

« Tamao tu te rend compte de ce que tu veux faire ! Lyserg risque de te détester ! »

« Mais non. Et puis si ils pouvaient s'entendre tous les deux se serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

« …………………………………… »

« Yoh s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« ……………………Bien c'est d'accord je veux bien t'aider. Mais si Lyserg ou Hao ne veulent pas, promet moi que tu arrêtera cette folie. »

« Je te le promet. »

Yoh embrassa la jeune fille. Il n'était vraiment pas confiant. Lyserg allait vraiment mal réagir ! Il risquait de perdre un ami, ou son frère. Mais il lui avait promit. Il posa ses yeux sur sa petite amie, blottit contre lui, elle avait fermé les yeux, et risquait à tous moments de passer au pays des rêves.

Non il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Mais que faire ? Des personnes chères à son cœur pourrait ressortir meurtrie de cette histoire. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution : Lui faire confiance !

Il la serra plus contre lui, et s'endormit.

Horo qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se distraire, entreprit de faire un tour dans l'immense domaine des Tao.

Il sortit de sa chambre et commença à errer dans les couloirs. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de chambre de Ren. Horo réfléchis, le Chinois étant aux abonnés absents, il ne risquait pas de le surprendre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il entra et fut surprit de voir que sa chambre était bien plus petite que les autres ! Il s'approcha d'un petit bureau, où trônait une trousse, une lampe et un poste de radio. Ren était très maniaque ! Contraire absolue de l'ainou !

Si Horo ne remettait pas les choses dans l'exact position, qu'il les avait trouvé, la mort serait peut être au rendez vous !

Il entreprit tout de même la fouille du tiroir, et tomba sur un petit carnet noir. Il ouvrit et lu les quelque notes qui s'offraient à lui. Horo ne pouvait y croire il avait dans les mains le carnet secret de Ren !

Le chinois y avait noté tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son camarade ! Horo en était sur à présent, Ren l'aimait ! Il pouvait lui déclarer sa flamme, il n'aurait pas peur !

Il remit le carnet à sa place et s'en alla plus content que jamais. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne vit pas Hao. La collision fut brutal, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« Désolé Horo je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Hein ? non c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Tu va où comme ça ? »

« Faire un tour dans les jardins, en espérant qu'ils seront plus joyeux que la cave ! »

« Tu m'étonne. Tu me laisse me joindre à toi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Hao aida l'ainou à se relever, et ils partirent tous deux vers les jardins. Horo invita Hao a s'asseoir avec lui sur un banc qui se trouvait sous un magnifique cerisier.

« C'est magnifique ici tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Oui, souffle Hao. »

« Que çe passe t-il ? Tu as l'air pensif ? »

« …………………….Je t'intéresse tout un coup ! »

« Non c'est pas ça enfin, c'est que tu n'est pas le genre à déprimer ! »

« Tu trouves ? …………………………………..je me disais juste que cet endroit pourrait être encore plus magnifique, si on le contemplait avec la personne qu'on aime. »

« Oui tu as raison. …………………………………………………….Dis moi Hao as tu déjà été amoureux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? «

« Je ne pourrais te dire si j'ai déjà eus des sentiments pour quelqu'un. »

« Tu n'as jamais voulu être dans le cœur d'une personne. De savoir que quand elle te regarde toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers toi ! Que si tu as mal, elle pleure avec toi, tu dis « je » elle dit « tu » ! »

« C'est ce que tu ressent pour Ren ? Il en as de la chance. »

« Oui je l'aime. Je serais capable de tout, si il me le demandait ! »

« De tout ? »

« Oui de tout. »

« Tu as l'air déterminé ! Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour lui déclarer ta flamme ! »

« Il faudrait d'abord qu'il revienne ! »

« Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'il est partit. Il ne vas pas tarder. »

« J'espère bien ! »

Hao rigola, et se leva en direction du manoir. Horo le regarda partir en silence lorsque ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction.

« Tu sais en fait je crois bien que j'ai déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais les sentiments étaient loin d'être réciproque ! »

Le shaman de feu continua sa marche, laissant derrière lui Horo plus que chamboulé par cette déclaration. Mais qui avait bien put entrer dans le cœur d'Hao ?

Horo voulu alors rattraper son compagnons, mais sa curiosité était moins forte que sa raison. Si les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, Hao avait peut être dut en souffrir. Autant éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Et puis mieux valait penser à quelque chose d'autre, comme ce que foutait Ren en ce moment pour l'avoir laissé en plan sous un cerisier stupide, tout seul !

Et pendant que Horo se plaignait de son sort, Ren attendait dans la plus grande angoisse que l'avion partant d'Angleterre veule bien atterrir !

Ren commentait à avoir le tournis, à force de tourner en rond quand une voix familière l'interpella.

« Ren, coucou je suis là ! »

« Lyserg ! Quel soulagement ! Enfin presque. »

« Hein ? »

« Euh non rien. Alors tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà fait préparer ta chambre. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part. Je me réjouis d'avance pour ce week-end ! »

« Oui moi aussi. La voiture nous attend Dehors. »

Les deux amis montèrent dans la voiture, qui partit en direction de manoir. Ren restait silencieux, Lyserg essaya donc de lui faire la conversation.

« Alors tu as revu Horo ? »

« Hein ! Oh : oui il est au manoir avec les autres. »

« Tu dois être content. Tu vas pouvoir passer deux jours en sa compagnie. »

« Oui enfin je serais avec vous aussi, vous êtes également mes invités. »

« Mais tu n'est pas amoureux de nous ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais j'espère passer comme même de bon moments avec vous cinq ! »

« Vous cinq? Mais Ren on est que quatre. »

Ren réalisa alors l'énorme gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda Lyserg qui lui demander des explications. Il réalisa que c'était le moment où jamais de lui dire la vérité. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le petit anglais.

« Ecoute Lyserg, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Mais tout d'abord je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Tu commence à me faire flipper ! »

« Voilà ………………………………..J'ai invité Hao ! »

« ………………………………………………. »

« Je te jure que ce n'était pas fait exprès ! J'ai réalisé mon erreur trop tard. Je voulais vraiment te revoir, et, et … »

« Calme toi Ren ce n'est pas grave. »

« Quoi ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ! »

« Disons comme même que j'aurais préfère que tu me le dise avant Tamao. »

« Oui c'est vrai……………………………….QUOI TAMAO TE L'AVAIS DEJA DIS ! »

« Euh, tu n'avais pas l'air au courant. »

« BIEN SUR QUE NON ! JE FLIPPAIS TROP A L'IDEE DE TE LE DIRE ! MAIS QUAND CA ! »

« Et bien juste un peu après ton coup fil. Elle m'as dit que tu t'en voulais. Mais elle m'a convaincu de venir. C'est vrai vous êtes mes amis, je ne pouvais pas dire non sous prétexte que Hao allait être avec nous. »

« Mais comment vas tu faire alors ? »

« Je vais faire comme tout le monde ! je lui parlerais ! »

« ……………………………………… »

« Tamao m'a fait comprendre que de le détester jusqu'à ma mort ne servirait à rien. Mes parents ne reviendrons pas, son geste était cependant horrible ! Mais je crois qu'il a voulu çe pardonner le jour où il m'a sauvé la vie. »

C'est vrai il se souvenait de ce jour là. C'était lors du shaman fight. Toute la bande à Hao était sur la plage, ils attendaient leur chef. Mais Hao avait fini par abandonner ses desseins malsains, pour suivre son frère. Les X Law avaient alors lancé une attaque surprise sur eux. Horo avait été blessé, et Yoh était dans un état critique.

Marco voulait donc en profiter pour l'achever, mais Lyserg s'était interposé. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à ses amis. Marco l'avait alors attrapé violemment et le rouait de coups. Hao s'était mit dans une colère noire et avait attaqué Marco, lui causant de nombreux dommages.

Cependant il le laissa en vie, refusant d'aller contre la volonté de Lyserg. Il avait aidé l'anglais a se relever, et emmené à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde avait été surprit par son comportement, surtout Lyserg quand Hao lui avait sourit.

Ren sortit de ses pensées, lorsque le chauffeur lui rappela qu'il était arrivé a la résidence des Tao.

Ren appela un kionchi pour qu'il prenne les affaires de son ami.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas, tu me le promet ? »

« Mais oui Ren, je te le promet ! Tu es mon ami, et je t'adore. Et puis je crois bien que c'est une merveilleuse occasion pour apprendre a apprécier Hao. »

« Oui, tu va voir il n'est pas si méchant et bizarre qu'on pourrait le croire. Bon excuse moi mais j'ai des choses à faire. Les autres sont à l'intérieur. »

« Bien merci. »

Lyserg entra dans l'immense domaine, tout en suivant le kionchi qu'il l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il le laissa devant une immense porte. Il entra et découvrit une magnifique chambre. Mais ce qui plû immédiatement au jeune garçon, c'est que sa chambre possédait un balcon. Il courut vers lui, et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand afin d'admirer la vue.

Lyserg était émerveillé ! La vue donnait sur les jardins. Il y avait un immense bassin, et de là où il était Lyserg apercevait de multitudes de poissons colorés ! Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard c'est l'énorme cerisier en fleur. Son regard se figea sur lui, il adorait ce genre de végétation inexistante en angleterre. Il le regardait tellement qu'il finit enfin par remarquer que quelqu'un se trouvait assis sur le banc qu'il abritait.

Lorsque Lyserg reconnu Hao, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier était captivé par les oiseaux posés sur l'herbe. Lyserg eut une réaction alors, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour. Tout en souriant il appela Hao du balcon

-COUCOU HAO ! HEHO JE SUIS LĂ !

Hao releva la tête afin de savoir qu'il l'appelait avec autant d'énergie. Lorsqu'il vit Lyserg, sa surprise fut elle qu'il en resta sans voix. Lyserg quand à lui continuait à lui faire signe. Hao leva timidement la main, et répondit d'un léger coucou.

L'anglais l'avait apparemment aperçut, car il avait stoppé ses appels. Hao qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir au comportement plus qu'étrange de l'anglais décida de rentrer au manoir.

Lyserg toujours sur le balcon, regardait Hao rentrer à l'intérieur. Il lui avait répondu timidement, il était donc timide ! Il avait sans doute été surprit par la réaction qu'il avait eut. Enfin Lyserg devait bien avouer que son comportement l'avait lui même surpris !

Mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de l'appeler en le voyant. Une sensation étrange s'était emparé de lui. Il l'avait trouvé tellement mignon à regarder les oiseaux ! Mignon, oui Lyserg avait bel et bien trouvé Hao mignon. Et ce sentiment lui avait plû. C'est décidé, il savait maintenant qu'il voudrait être ami avec lui.

Un sentiment nouveau était né de cette vision divine. Il voulait connaître tout de Hao, ses goûts, ses rêves, ses secrets.

Il se précipita alors dans le couloir pour le voir, mais il ne le vit pas. Hao devait être encore en bas, il n'osait peut être pas monter. Lyserg était pris d'une soudaine envie de courir partout à sa recherche.

Il entama donc ses recherches lorsqu'il passa devant une porte entrouverte d'où provenait des bruits. Il s'arrêta et se pencha pour observer à l'intérieur. Lyserg aperçut alors tous ses amis, ainsi qu'Hao. Il entra d'un coup dans la chambre, surprenant au passage tout le monde.

« Salut »

Le petit anglais cru qu'il allait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais Tamao lui sauta dans les bras. Comportement qui ne surpris pas le moins du monde le jeune garçon, habitué au caractère de celle qui considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

« LYSERG CHAN ! TU ES LĂ ! »

« Euh tu étais au courant Tamao. »

« Oui, mais tu es enfin venu me dire bonjour. J'ai crût que j'allais devoir venir te voir ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'avais pas oublié. »

Lyserg se tourna alors vers les autres pour leur dire bonjour. Yoh lui répondit avec son éternel sourire, et Horo eut le même comportement enfantin que son amie.

« Lyserg ! ça alors pour une surprise ! Comment vas tu ? »

« Mais très bien ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! »

Horo se tourna vers Ren, Il repensa au carnet qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre.

« Alors c'était ça ce que tu étais partis faire ? tu étais partis chercher Lyserg à l'aéroport ? »

« Oui en effet. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dis ! Petit cachottier va. »

Ren rougit, ce qui amusa Horo.

« non mais tu te rend compte que tu l'as laissé tout seul ! rajouta Tamao d'un ton amusé. »

« Tiens ! d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux ! »

« Tous seuls ? Vas y avoir des jaloux. »

« Tamao ! »

« C'est bon je rigole. »

« Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, Mais Ren, je commence à avoir faim. »

« Zut ! c'est vrai que c'est l'heure du dîner, bien suivez moi, il doit être servi. »

Ren invita ses amis à le suivre dans la salle à manger, où un magnifique banquet les attendait. Horo crut alors qu'il était au paradis. Il regarda Ren s'installer, et fonça s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, surprenant Ren au passage.

Yoh enlaça Tamao par la taille, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rougir. Puis ils installèrent tous deux à table.

Lyserg regarda alors les places qu'ils restaient, elles étaient évidemment l'une à côté de l'autre. Il regarda Hao qui était déjà en route pour s'asseoir. Lyserg pensa alors que d'être assit à côté lui, serait une belle occasion de montrer à Hao qu'il voulait désormais être son ami. Il trottina donc gaiement vers sa place.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que la petite bande était à table, et chacun parlait de tout et de rien. Tamao et Yoh se chamaillaient tranquillement, quand à Horo il avait entamé une magnifique conversation avec Ren. Le chinois ne cessait d'admirer avec quelle rapidité, le shaman de glace enchaînait les conversations !

Du côté de Lyserg et Hao, s'était plutôt le silence qui l'emportait. Lyserg voulait tellement lui adresser la parole, mais il ne savait comment faire.

Il aperçut alors Tamao lui faire un signe, de tête en direction d'Hao. Lyserg avait bien compris le message mais une boule à l'estomac le stoppait net dans sa démarche d'approche.

Ren écoutait maintenant Horo parler de la vie à l'auberge sans grands intérêts. Mais il aimait entendre sa voix, il aimait le voir sourire, il aimait sa façon de manger son beignet aux pommes, laissant au passage quelques miettes autour de sa bouche. Ren aimait tout en lui. Mais comment allait il lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait, il se sentait si stupide. Le jeune chinois sortit de ses pensées quand son compagnon l'appela.

« hé ho la terre appelle la lune, hou hou Ren tu m'écoute ? »

« Oui oui, je me disais simplement que tu était très mignon. »

« ……………………..euh merci. »

« Mais de rien. »

Horo sourit et plongea son regard dans celui du chinois. Il venait de décider que cette nuit il ferait le premier pas. Ren ne lui échapperait plus.

Tamao désespérait à la vue de Lyserg et Hao. Comment allait il conclure, si ils ne se parlaient même pas.

Lyserg qui se sentait mal, respira à fond et se tourna vers Hao.

« alors Hao comment vas tu ? j'espère que je ne t'ais pas trop surpris tout à l'heure ! »

« non pas du tout, cela m'as fait très plaisir que tu mette autant d'énergie à me dire bonjour. »

Lyserg était aux anges, Hao lui avait non seulement répondu. Mais il lui avait également adressé un sourire.

Tamao observait le petit spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Horo et Ren étaient plongés chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Quand à Hao et Lyserg ils étaient partis tous deux dans une grande discussion, qui les faisait bien rire. Comme si ils avaient été amis depuis l'enfance.

Tamao se tourna ver Yoh et l'embrassa.

je t'aime Yoh.

Mais moi aussi je t'aime. Surtout quand tu arrête de former des couples.

« N'empêche que ton frère et Lyserg se parlent ! Alors qui c'est qui avais raison ? C'est bibi ! »

« Espérons que ça dure. »

A la fin du repas chacun partit en direction de sa chambre respective. Horo s'allongea sur son lit. Le repas était passé bien trop vite à son goût. Il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter Ren de regard.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, que le chinois le prenne dans ses bras. Mais voilà ils étaient partis chacun de leur coté. Ren devait maintenant être en train de dormir. Horo sourit lorsqu'il imagina le jeune chinois en pyjama.

Il se leva d'un bon, il se souvenait du carnet de Ren. Horo s'était juré qu'il avouerais tout à l'élu de son cœur ce soir. Une promesse est une promesse ! Le jeune ainou se dirigea donc en courant vers la chambre de son amant. Arrivé devant il se stoppa net, il prit une grande inspiration, et rentra en silence dans le chambre.

Il faisait noir, le silence était pesant. La respiration du shaman se faisait nerveuse. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lit du chinois. Son cœur crut manquer un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ren, et que la lumière fut allumée.

Horo crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Son compagnon était assit dans son lit et le regardait.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Horo ? tu as un problème ? »

« Euh non enfin en quelque sorte. »

« C'est àdire ? »

Horo baissa la tête, et rougit intensément. Il était là il ne pouvait plus reculer ! alors il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Ren, qui commença à rougir.

« Horo ? »

« …… Ren je t'aime. »

Le jeune Tao n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il sentit les lèvres du shaman de glace prendre possession des siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier plus le geste. Ce moment il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Il enlaça Horo l'insistant à approfondir le baiser.

Il sentit la langue insolente de lainou lui réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il lui accorda.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Horo plongea son regard dans celui du chinois, en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

« Horo je t'aime. »

« Je peux rester avec toi ce soir alors ? »

« Tu peux rester avec moi pour toujours ».

Ren força son amant à s'allonger sur lui. Et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, ce qui fit frémir son petit ami.

« Je te veux. »

« La nuit ne fait que commencer Ren. »

« Mais ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend ce moment. »

Horo sourit et se serra un peu plus sur le corps chaud du chinois. Cette nuit ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois, et dans une infinie tendresse.

Dans la chambre du petit anglais, le tapis venait de se prendre le centième pas de son pensionnaire en pleine face. Depuis son retour dans la chambre, il ne faisait que tourner en rond.

Il ne cessait de penser au repas, tout s'était très bien passé, il avait même rigolé avec Hao. Alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas invité dan sa chambre ! pourquoi ? Lyserg était hors de lui ! Il aurait tellement voulu que le shaman de feu l'invite dans sa chambre, qu'il l'embrasse, et qu'il….

Lyserg stoppa net ses pensées, d'ailleurs était ce bien les siennes qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Etait ce possible qu'intérieurement il voulait que Hao le possède ?

Lyser se sentit rouge de confusion. Hao avait tué ses parents ! Il voulait appartenir au garçon qu'il lui avait tout pris. En même temps si ses parents n'était pas restés planter là. Ils seraient peut être encore là. Et leur fils ne se poserait pas toutes ses questions débiles.

Lyserg s'écroula sur le lit. Il avait été trop loin en portant la faute sur ses parents. Mais comment pouvait-il ignorer les appelles de son cœur. Si il ne l'écoutait pas il le regretterez à jamais.

Il se rappela que son père un jour lui avait dis que toute personne qui écoute sa raison à la place de son cœur, était déjà morte.

Il sourit, cela le conforta dans son choix. Il prit la direction de la chambre de Hao, et entra timidement de peur de réveiller ce dernier.

Le jeune Asakura dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux bruns enlaçaient son doux visage. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ! Qui pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait d'Hao Asakura. Lyserg sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier le regardait. Il chercha dans sa tête une excuse.

« euh désolé de te réveiller Hao. »

« Lyserg mais que fais tu ici ! »

« Et bien c'est difficile à dire. »

« Dis toujours. »

« …………………..j'ai peur du noir alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir dormir avec toi. »

Lyserg se maudit intérieurement pour avoir trouvé la pire des excuses. Hao devait le prendre pour un peureux.

« pourquoi est tu venu me voir moi ? »

« et bien parce que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir de petit ou petite ami(e) dans ton lit. »

« Alors Horo Et Ren sont ensemble. »

« Aucun doute là dessus. »

« ……………………………… »

« je te dérange ? »

« non mais je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ais peur du noir. »

« Ha bon pourquoi ? tu me trouves débile ? »

« Non loin de moi de penser ceci de toi ! »

Lyserg crut qu'il allait fondre ! Hao n'avait aucunes mauvaises pensées envers lui ! Le paradis était à ses pieds !

« euh alors pourquoi tu trouve cela bizarre. »

« Et bien parce que tu vois des fantômes ! Et que ça c'est une chose pas banal ! Mais chez toi tu fais comment. »

« Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Morphin et Zelel. »

Hao souris et fit signe à Lyserg qu'il pouvait venir prendre place à ses côtés pour la nuit. Le jeune anglais se glissa doucement dans le lit et regarda son camarade éteindre la lumière, avant de plonger aux pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin toute la petite troupe était dans le mini bus qui les conduisait aux sources thermales. Tamao prenait déjà des tonnes de photos du nouveau petit couple, qu'elle était venue réveiller.

« Allez Ren chan souris, tu sors enfin avec Horo ! »

« Yoh je t'en supplie dis lui de se calmer. »

« Non Yoh ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Tamao s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé, et ne bougea plus jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les thermes. La petite bande était tout simplement éblouit par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Tamao embrassa Yoh avant d'entraîner son meilleur ami avec elle vers un petit étang

« Regarde Lyserg chan c'est magnifique. »

« Tu as raison c'est une vraie merveille. »

Ren pris la main de Horo, et invita les jumeaux à le suivre jusqu'à l'accueil. Tamao et Lyserg exploraient les environs lorsque l'anglais se précipita sous un cerisier.

« J'adore ces arbres ! »

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu si heureux ! »

« Je suis tellement content d'être ici. »

« Avec Hao ? »

Le jeune shaman rougit à l'évocation de se nom. Il se souvenait de la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec lui. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps l'envahir. Il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser, rien que son nom faisait frémir son âme.

« Tamao je peux te confier un secret. »

La jeune fille prit la main de son ami, et tous deux s'assirent sous le cerisier.

« Tu peux tout me dire, je t'écoute. »

« Il faut d'abord que je te dise merci pour m'avoir forcé à venir. »

« Ce week-end devait être un week-end en amis ! si tu manquais à l'appel ça n'aurait eut aucun sens ! »

« …….merci………………….tu sais en fait je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Hao. »

« ………………………MAIS C'EST GENIAL LYZERG !TU LUI AS DIT ? VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE. »

Le jeune Diethel plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

« Chut ! Je n'ai rien dis à Hao !Et je ne sais pas comment lui dire. »

« Tu dois lui dire. Sinon tu le regretteras. »

« Je sais mais au fond de moi j'ai l'impression de trahir mes parents. »

« Mais Lyserg tu l'aimes. Trahir son cœur, c'est la plus grande trahison au monde ! »

« Alors tu crois que je peux tout lui dire. »

« Je crois que tes parents n'aimeraient pas te voir souffrir. »

« Merci. »

La jeune fille lui souris, et il la serra dans ses bras. Tout deux retournèrent vers les thermes où leurs amis les attendaient. Ren pris la parole.

« Bon voici les numéros de vos chambres. Vous êtes par deux. »

« Je me demande qui sera avec qui. Le mystère est entier. »

« Tamao tu te fous de moi ? »

« Ren jamais je n'oserais. »

Chacun partis donc vers sa chambre. Ren avait a peine passé la porte, que Horo le plaqua sur le mur, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« HORO ! »

« Ne me dis pas que ça te gène. »

« Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je pose mes bagages ! »

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« C'est ta réponse ? »

« C'est ma réponse. Et si nous allions prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes. »

« Proposition acceptée ! »

Les deux amants armés de leur serviette se mirent en route vers leur petit moment de bonheur.

Hao se débattait depuis bientôt 20 minutes avec ses draps. Non mais qui a inventé les draps ! Lyserg le regardait amusé, il se sentait envahit d'une étrange chaleur lorsque qu'il se trouvait a ses côtés.

« laisse attend je vais t'aider. »

« Merci Lyserg. »

« C'est normal entre ami. Et puis je dois te remercier pour la nuit dernière. »

« Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce petit moment d'intimité. »

Lyserg s'aperçut de sa gaffe. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il sentit alors les doigts d'Hao s'entrelacer dans les siens. Et sans prévenir il se retrouva face à lui.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire. »

« ………………………………… »

« Lyserg répond moi s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. »

« ……………je suis tellement content que tu me déteste moins. C'est déjà beaucoup pour ce que je t'ais fais souffrir. »

« Hao je ne déteste pas moins. Je ne te déteste plus. »

"……………………………"

"Hao je t'…………………."

Le jeune anglais ne pu finir sa phrase, la gouvernante venait de faire irruption pour les prévenir que le dîner ne serait servi qu'à huit heures. Elle sortit et Lyserg en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Non Lyserg attend moi s'il te plaît ! Lyserg ! »

Les appels du shaman se firent sans réponse. Son camarade avait déjà fuis loin. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait t-il pas embrassé quel crétin ! Hao avait attendu des années ce moment. Il pensait que ce ne serait q'un rêve. Le pardon du petit anglais était si précieux à ses yeux.

La seule personne qu'il est aimé lui tendait les bras. Et cette saleté de gouvernante… ! Hao la maudissait de toute son âme. Il décida de retrouver Lyserg et de lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'aimait.

Le petit anglais se balançait doucement sur la balançoire, ses larmes coulaient tout doucement le long de ses joues. Comment avait il put fuir à un moment pareil ! Il se sentait si honteux, et Hao qu'allait il penser de lui désormais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face !

Lyserg essuya ses larmes de revers de sa manche, lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas l'élu de son cœur. Malheureusement pour lui le ciel n'était pas avec lui.

« Lyserg enfin te voilà !Pourquoi est tu partis si vite ? »

« Vas t'en ! »

« Mais je t'aime. »

« …………………………………Quoi ? Que viens tu de dire ? »

« Je t'aime Lyserg depuis la nuit des temps ! »

L'anglais se retourna vers son camarade et le gifla.

« Tu mens ! Tu te moques de moi et de mes sentiments ! »

« Mais non je te le jure ! Pourquoi refuse tu de me croire ? »

Le petit anglais avait de nouveau une cascade de larmes sur ses joues. Une rage immense s'empara de lui ! Hao ne pouvait l'aimer.

« Tu dis que tu m'aime depuis la nuit des temps, alors pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dis !POURQUOI ! »

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Pour toi je n'étais qu'un monstre. »

« ……………………………………… »

« Lyserg je t'en supplie il faut me croire je t'aime………..Lyserg S'il te plais. Depuis le shaman fight je n'ai cessé de pensé a toi. Je me sens si bien à tes coté, tu apaises toutes mes craintes, mes peurs les plus enfuies. Pendant ces deux derniers jours le ciel n'a fait que me combler de ta présence ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. »

Hao s'écroula à genoux, les mains sur son doux visage, afin de cacher ses larmes. Lyserg le regarda tendrement. Le garçon qu'il aimait, pleurait devant lui par sa faute. Hao l'aimait donc si fort. Une honte immense prit possession du jeune Diethel.

Comment avait il put ne pas le croire. Il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune Asakura et lui pris les mains.

« On ne m'avait jamais demandé de rester pour l'éternité. Pardonne moi, moi aussi je veux être avec toi. »

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa le garçon des ses rêves. Ce moment était si magique ! Les lèvres d'Hao était si douces si chaudes. Quel merveilleux contact. Il dut se séparer à grand regret. Lorsqu'il aperçut le magnifique sourire que lui faisait le jeune Asakura.

Ils se levèrent tout le deux et mains dans la main entreprirent de faire une ballade. Au bout de quelques minutes ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Tamao et Yoh. Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« LYSERG HAO VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE ! »

« Mon amour tu sais que dans le couple c'est moi la folle qui pose des questions absurdes. »

« Quoi ? mais enfin je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils sortiraient un jour ensemble. »

« C'est bizarre moi je l'ai toujours su. Alors Lyserg chan tu lui a enfin avoué. »

« Disons que nous nous sommes lancés au même moment. »

« Et bien en tout cas toutes mes félicitations. »

« Et toi Yoh heureux ? »

Yoh regarda son frère qui venait de lui poser la question. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux pour lui. Mais l'avouer serait aussi avouer que Tamao avait raison depuis le début ! Alors il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Le nouveau petit couple continua sa ballade lorsque Tamao proposa à Lyserg d'inviter son petit ami à faire une ballade à cheval.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que les deux jeunes garçons galopaient en pleine forêt sur le dos de deux magnifiques frisons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière afin de se reposer. Hao avait à peine mis pied à terre, que Lyserg lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Hao était aux anges !Les moments qu'il passait avec son petit ami, étaient si merveilleux. Comme il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir dit avant.

Lyserg était assis sur l'herbe et contemplait le ciel, il se retourna et sourit à son compagnon. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée, la pluie commença à tomber, et les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent bientôt mouillés jusqu'au cou.

Puis se fut au tour de la foudre de s'abattre sur eux. Les chevaux prient de panique s'enfuirent à toute vitesse laissant les deux shamans à leur sort.

Hao attrapa la main de Lyserg

« Il faut absolument trouver un abri pour la nuit ! »

« Nous pourrions peut être retourné à la grotte que nous avons aperçut tout à l'heure ! »

« Excellente idée. »

Lyserg suivit Hao en courant, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la petite grotte. Le jeune Diethel poussa son amant à l'intérieur.

« Ha il fait meilleur ici ! Sourit le petit anglais. »

« Il faut trouver quelque chose pour faire du feu. »

« Du feu ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes dormir ici cette nuit. »

« Voyons Lyserg, ne craint rien je suis avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais tu ne penses pas que la pluie va s'arrêter. »

« Vu comment elle est partie, aucune chance. »

« On pourrait peut être faire appel a Spirit of fire, ou bien à Zelel. »

« Les faire voler par ce temps serait bien trop dangereux ! Ne t'en fais pas demain nous retournerons à la station thermale. »

Lyserg pas rassuré du tout de passer une nuit dans une grotte, se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hao, qui faisait brûler du bois grâce à ses pouvoirs de pyromane.

Au bout de dix minutes un bruit sourd vînt rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Lyserg avait faim !

« on n'aurait du amener à manger. »

« Ce n'est pas grave je n'ais qu'à pas y penser. »

Hao se rapprocha de Lyserg et le pris dans ses bras. Puis tout doucement commença à déposer de multiples petits baisers dans son cou. Parfois il laissait quelques marques.

« Hao ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

« Je t'aide à penser à autre chose. »

Il fit basculer le shaman anglais sur le dos et recommença son petit rituel. Lyserg se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur, comment Hao pouvait-il lui procurer de telles sensations. Et sans sans rendre compte il laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ce qui ne laissa pas Hao indifférent.

« on dirait que ça te plaît. »

Pour toute réponse Hao eut le droit à un rougissement intense de la part de son petit ami.

« Lyserg regarde moi s'il te plaît, tu es si mignon quand tu rougis. »

Hao glissa le long de l'oreille de Lyserg avant de lui susurrer quelques mots, qui firent frémir le jeune garçon.

« ne t'en fais pas je serais très doux. Fais moi confiance. »

« ……je te fais confiance Hao, je t'aime. Cette nuit sera la nôtre. »

Le jeune Asakura embrassa son compagnon et demanda l'autorisation de pratiquer une danse torride entre leurs deux langues. A bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent. Hao enleva son t-shirt qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il déboutonna tout doucement les boutons de la chemise de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir lorsque le shaman de feu laissait la marque de son passage sur son torse.

Les pantalons des deux garçons et la chemise rejoignirent bientôt le coin de la grotte le plus proche.

Les mains d'Hao parcouraient habilement tout le petit corps frissonnant du petit anglais. Lorsque celles ci glissèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Lyserg, celui ci ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise.

Hao souriait de plaisir, jamais il n'aurait put imaginer un jour faire l'amour a l'héritier des Diethel. Pourtant Lyserg était bel et bien sous lui se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses toujours plus pressantes. Il était bouillant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois que Hao frôler l'intérieure de ses cuisses qui était devenu aussi chaude que la braise.

Le jeune Askura ne pouvant résister d'avantage, arracha le caleçon de son compagnon et fit glisser sa main droite sur le sexe en érection.

Lyserg ferma les yeux au contact, il ne pouvait plus regarder Hao en face. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Hao avait pu le mettre dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il ne pouvait se calmer. Il cria le nom de son petit ami, lorsque celui commença à lécher la friandise qu'il convoitait tant.

Les mouvements de langues devinrent de plus en plus rapide, et les gémissements plus intenses.

Hao remonta pour embrasser Lyserg, il s'arrêta quelques instants. Tout deux étaient au bord du bonheur, Lyserg embrassa Hao dans le cou. Leur corps collés l'un à l'autre avaient atteint une température extrême.

« Tu as peur de la suite ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je te laisse apprécier. »

Hao redescendit doucement vers l'entrejambe et fit glisser Lyserg vers son bas ventre. Lyserg ferma les yeux, il savait très bien ce que Hao allait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Cette nuit il en avait rêvé si souvent, il voulait appartenir à Hao de toute son âme, de tout son corps.

Lyserg se crispa et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, lorsqu' Hao le pénétra. Il s'arrêta laissant le temps à son petit protégé de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Puis il commença tout doucement à bouger accompagné par les cris du jeune anglais qui ne faisait que s'intensifier, et exciter le brun.

Après un dernier coup de rein les deux amants laissèrent éclater leur plaisir.

Hao s'écroula sur Lyserg qui l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils tombèrent tout deux au pays des rêves, heureux.

Pendant ce temps là Tamao était dans un état de stress intense. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Mais où pouvaient –ils bien être par un temps pareil !

Yoh arriva dans la chambre accompagné par un plateau repas. Il découvrit sa petite amie faire les cent pas. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit, et s'approcha de la jeune fille afin de la calmer.

« Calme toi mon ange. »

« Mais enfin Yoh ! Hao et Lyserg ne sont toujours pas rentrés ! »

« Tamao, Lyserg et Hao se sont sûrement abrités quelque part. Ils sont tous les deux responsables, et ont dut tout simplement se mettre à l'abri lorsque la tempête a éclaté. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont bien ? je m'en veux tellement. »

« Voyons tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'une tempête allait venir. Et puis je te paris qu'ils profitent tous les deux de la situation. Après tout ils sortent ensemble. »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison. Ils doivent être en lieu sûr. »

« Bon maintenant que tu es rassuré, on pourrait peut être enfin passer un moment rien que tout les deux. »

Et sans laisser le temps à sa petite amie de répondre, le shaman la pris dans ses bras, et la fit basculer sur le lit.

« Je t'aime Tamao. »

« Moi aussi………………………et le repas ? »

« Laisse tomber le repas pour le moment, et ne regarde que moi. »

« Yoh ! »

Mais le jeune Asakura ne laissa pas sa compagne terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa.

« Profitons de la nuit. »

« Dans tes bras je ne peux que profiter. »

Et dans une douceur infinie Yoh caressa la joue de celle qu'il aimait. Cette nuit s'annonçait merveilleuse.

Ren et Horo n'avait pu résister l'un à l'autre, et avaient passés leur matinée à se câliner dans les sources chaudes.

« dis moi Ren qu'allons nous faire ensuite ? »

« et bien disons que pour le moment tu pourrais m'embrasser. »

« je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Alors à quoi fait tu allusion ? »

« Après ce week-end, que ferons nous ? Je devrais sûrement retourner à Hokkaido pour voir mes parents et ma petite sœur. On ne pourra pas se voir pendant au moins deux mois ! »

« Alors je ferais le voyage avec toi. Tu me montreras où tu habites. Je veux tous savoir sur toi et d'où tu viens ! »

« C'est vrai ! Tu ferais le voyage avec moi ! »

« Mais bien sûr et après tu n'auras qu'a choisir où tu veux vivre ? Je te suivrais partout. »

« Mais et ta famille ? »

« Il n'y a que ma sœur qui compte pour moi, et elle comprendra. »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu quitterais ton pays, ta vie pour moi ? »

« Peu importe ce que je perds du moment que je suis avec toi. »

« Dieu bénisse les week-ends aux sources chaudes. »

Le shaman de glace pris la main de son petit ami, et la posa sur son cœur.

« ta place sera toujours là mon amour. »

« C'est plus grand honneur du monde. »

La nuit engloba bientôt tout le pays et laissa tous nos petits couples goûter au bonheur.

Le lendemain matin Lyserg était complètement paumé. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout le décor de la chambre. Il ne souvenait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de sol et que les murs n'étaient pas complètement droits.

Lorsqu'il se souvint enfin de tous les événements de la veille, il fit un bon prodigieux. Il chercha Hao du regard, mais ne le trouva point. Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et sortit de la grotte.

A l'entrée il retrouva son petit ami, tout sourire en train de sceller les chevaux.

« alors tu as bien dormis ? »

Lyserg rougit en repassant à cette nuit.

« et bien je dirais qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. »

« Hum. Il faut rentrer, les autres doivent nous attendre. Nous repartons aujourd'hui. »

« Oui dépêchons nous. »

A peine étaient ils arrivés, que Tamao couru à leur rencontre.

« HAO, LYSERG ! oh ! mon dieu vous n'avez rien ! Mais où avez vous passés la nuit ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas nous nous somme abrités dans une grotte. »

« Tu ne t'ai pas trop inquiété j'espère ? »

« Et bien au début j'était folle d'inquiétude et puis…… »

« Et puis ? »

Tamao eut un léger rougissement lorsqu'elle repensa à cette nuit. Hao sourit à la réaction de la jeune fille.

« et puis, disons que Yoh t'as rassuré. »

« Oui disons ça comme cela. »

Ren et Horo et arrivèrent main dans la main pour accueillir les deux revenants.

« et bien où étiez vous tous les deux ? »

« oh comme on s'est fait surprendre par la tempête, on à dormit dans une grotte. »

« Euh, vous voulez dire que tous les deux ? »

« Et oui et on ne sait pas entretuer, bien au contraire. »

Ren se tourna vers Lyserg pour obtenir plus d'information, mais celui ci venait d'avoir une totale admiration pour la pelouze. Tamao pris donc sur elle pour donner plus de renseignements.

Une fois la leçon terminée, Ren resta bouche bée. Quand à Horo il explosa littéralement de joie.

« MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! »

« Qu'est qui est génial. »

Yoh venait d'arriver un croissant dans les mains.

« Lyserg et Hao sortent ensemble ! »

« Ha oui c'est vrai vous n'étiez pas au courant. »

« Ces sources chaudes sont vraiment efficaces. »

Après quelque minutes, toute la petite troupe monta dans le mini bus direction le manoir des Tao.

Ren s'approcha de Tamao.

« j'aurais dû te faire confiance depuis le début. »

« Ce week-end a été merveilleux Ren. Et tout ça grâce a toi. »

« C'est toi qui a réconcilié Lyserg et Hao. »

« Oh non détrompe toi. C'est eux qui se sont réconciliés eux même. »

« C'est moi, où tu es encore plus heureuse que d'habitude ? »

« Cela t'ennuie ? »

« Non bien au contraire ! Dis moi ce qui te rend si heureuse. »

« Disons que ce matin j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle. »

Le chinois ne put recevoir plus d'information, à part un grand sourire de la part de son ami.

L'heure du départ avait sonné, tout le monde se retrouvait à l'aéroport. Tous pour prendre un avion différent.

Tamao et Yoh retournaient à l'auberge, Ren et Horo se rendaient chez le shaman de glace pour quelques mois. Quand à Hao il embarquait avec Lyserg pour l'angleterre.

Chacun dit au revoir à l'autre en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le week-end aux sources chaudes était passé. Le printemps avait laissé sa place à l'été, et au magnifique soleil. L'auberge était donc devenu un centre d'hébergement pour fantôme souffrant de la canicule.

« UN FANTOME NE PEUT PAS SOUFFRIR DE LA CANICULE. ALORS TOUS DEHORS. »

« Tamao san calmez vous ! Dans votre état ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Mais Amidamaru regarde autour de toi ! C'est une vraie pagaille ici ! »

« Cela met un peu plus d'animation. »

« Pourquoi tu t'ennuies le long de l'année ? »

« Non, mais cela vous amuse aussi. »

« ……………….c'est vrai j'aime bien quand ils sont là, mais par pitié dis leur de ranger ! »

« je vous le promet. Au fait où est Yoh ? »

« il est partit voir sa famille. »

« Vous ni êtes pas y aller avec lui ? »

« Pour ma taper pendant trois jours sa famille non merci ! Et puis Yoh ne voulais absolument pas que je quitte l'auberge. Il commence vraiment à me chouchouter. C'est si mimi. »

« C'est vrai que depuis que vous lui avez annoncé qu'il allait être papa, il est encore plus heureux que d'habitude. »

« Je te promets que le bébé ne t'embêtera pas. »

« Au contraire j'adorerais m'occuper de lui. »

« Bon tu viens m'accompagner faire quelque courses. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Une heure plus tard Amidamaru et Tamao rentraient des courses.

« tien on dirait que l'on a du courrier. J'espère que ce sont eux qui donnent de leurs nouvelles. »

Tamao refila les courses à Amidamaru qui ne put les rattraper vu que c'est un fantôme. La jeune fille prit donc le courrier sous le bras, et déposa les sacs sur la table.

« J'en étais sûre ! C'est Ren et Horo qui nous écrivent. Ils disent qu'ils retournent en chine, et qu'ils seraient heureux de venir pour notre mariage et la naissance du bébé ! Comme j'ai hâte de les revoir tous les deux. »

« Il y en a une deuxième, regardez ! »

« Oui celle ci vient d'angleterre. Amidamaru écoute ça ! HAO ET LYSERG SE SONT FIANCES ! et ils viennent également pour le mariage et nous souhaitent tous leurs vœux de bonheur. Amidamaru j'ai une mission pour toi. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Va voir Yoh le plus vite possible, et dis lui que je téléphone à nos amis pour qu'ils viennent immédiatement. Je vais préparer leur chambre. »

Et c'est ainsi que Amidamaru vola jusqu'à son maître, qui avait annoncé à sa famille qu'il allait non seulement se marier. Mais qu'il allait être papa, et que Hao vivait en Angleterre avec Lyserg.( autant tout dire d'un coup, un gros coup, vaux mieux que pleins de petits)

Plusieurs jours plus tard nos amis étaient donc réunis pour le mariage de Yoh et Tamao.

Lyserg et Hao vivaient dans la maison entièrement rénovée du jeune Diethel, avec Spirit of fire, Morphin et Zelel.

Quand à Ren et Horo leurs fiançailles étaient prévues pour le mois de septembre. Ils vivaient tous deux dans le manoir Tao. En attendant de trouver un logement à Tokyo.

Tout le monde était heureux, chacun félicitait la future maman, en se promettant de revenir à la naissance du petit bébé.

OWARI

**Pitite tortue : FINI ! LA PLUS LONGUE ET LA PLUS MERVEILLEUSE FIC DE MA VIE! **

**Yoh : on va avoir un bébé !**

**Ren : OUAICH MOI JE SUIS PAS MORT ! Et je suis heureux !**

**Lyserg et Hao : Pourquoi t'as décrit que notre lemon ? Et pourquoi nous on n'as pas d'enfant à la fin ?**

**Horo : Moi aussi j'en veux un avec Ren !**

**Ren : …………………………….euh pas forcé.**

**Pitite tortue : et on se calme ! Si vous voulez vous pourrez avoir des gosses dans la prochaine fic ! Sauf vous.**

**Hao : pourquoi ?**

**Pitite tortue : Pour la simple raison que je ne veux pas mourir par les mains de vous savez qui. **

**Les shamans : GLOUPS !**


End file.
